


darling duckling

by kondrakii



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: I wrote this drabble at three am, M/M, baby ducklings count as family, but hes not drunk so its ooc, its ooc, please dont kill me but jack would totally do this with yusei while drunk, save me I'm supposed to be writing icegears this isnt what imsupposed to be doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kondrakii/pseuds/kondrakii
Summary: a short drabble of what a commonplace argument looks like for boyfriends Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudou
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	darling duckling

Yusei Fudo cared deeply for Jack Atlas. Jack was his best friend, his rival, his partner-in-crime. If he had to choose one person to live with for the rest of his life, it would probably be Jack Atlas. They both understood the need for peace and quiet unlike Crow, and Jack had an ego big enough for both of them, unlike Kiryu. 

Of course, with the close-knit relationship the two shared, there came the matter of bickering. Normally, they would have small arguments over petty things. Such as: ‘who left out the milk?’ Or ‘did you take my pen?’. These arguments would usually end in a tired sigh from Yusei or a scoff from Jack as he walked away.

But not today, it seemed. Yusei stood unmoving in his workshop, eyeing the squirming bundle of blankets in Jack’s arms. Yusei’s eye twitched, and Jack stood motionless, staring at Yusei from about ten feet away.

“Jack.”

Yusei crossed his arms; Jack remained still.

“Put them back.”

Jack glowered at Yusei, hugging the squirming ball of cloth tighter to his body. A soft chirp could be heard from inside. 

“Jack, you can’t keep doing this. Put them back.”

Jack glared impossibly harder, but his facade broke when a cute baby duck popped out of the bag, quacking and chirping up a storm. Jack set the blanket down on the ground, and a hoard of baby ducks came into view.

“Jack, you’re unbelievable. We can't take care of those things! Jack, we live in a garage! They could get hurt!”

Jack simply plopped down on the ground, crossed his legs, and patted his thighs. The ducks responded by clambering into Jack’s lap, quacking cutely as they nuzzled up to the man’s warmth.

Jack looked up at Yusei; Yusei braced himself.

Jack pouted.

It wasn't often that Yusei saw this side of the man he loved, that was for sure. Jack Atlas was most known for his egotistical asshole personality, and the man liked to keep it that way. But when Jack let his facade slip and acted sweet like this? It was one of Yusei’s weaknesses, for sure. Normally, this tender side of Jack would only show after a bad fight, or perhaps even a tiring duel. It had only happened in this kind of situation once before, and Yusei was already preparing himself for the headache that this battle would promise. 

Yusei felt his resolve slipping slowly as a duck made its way up Jack’s arm and sat on the man's palm, quacking as it did so. 

Jack kept up his pout, those pretty purple eyes finding Yusei’s gaze and holding it, begging the man to rethink his decision. 

Jack tenderly lifted up the duck sitting on his palm.

The duck quacked, happily squirming in Atlas’s hold.

Yusei finally heaved a great sigh, bringing a hand up to rub his temples. 

“You, Jack Atlas, are the most despicable man I have ever met.”

Jack lifted the duck higher, and Yusei caught a glimpse of yellow feet. The duckling looked soft, and it’s fuzz was almost the same color as Jack’s hair.

“....”

One of the ducklings had clamoured up onto Jack’s head, making a nest in the man’s hair, quacking softly.

“Fuck it. Fine, you can keep the damn ducks! But you’re the one who’s making their pen.”

Yusei finally caved and Jack gave a soft smile, happily standing up and letting his new ducklings trail after him, quacking along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> started writing it, had a breakdown, bone apple teeth <3


End file.
